


“I JUST REALLY NEED TO HAVE YOU HERE RIGHT NOW.” - XPEKE & CYANIDE

by nuncay



Category: EU LCS - Fandom, League of Legends RPF
Genre: EU LCS, League of Legends - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 18:51:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4798559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuncay/pseuds/nuncay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: “I just really need to have you here right now.”</p>
<p>Summary: xPeke calls Cyanide for help, little breakdown? cyanide being a wonderful human. <br/>Not really slash? More of just cute stuff that would break my heart if it actually happened. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	“I JUST REALLY NEED TO HAVE YOU HERE RIGHT NOW.” - XPEKE & CYANIDE

It was almost 3 in the morning when Lauri’s phone blasted his annoying ringtone. He made a mental note to change it when he was more awake. Throwing his arm to the bed side table, and yanking the phone towards him he glared at the screen. It displayed his former team mate and best friend, he dragged his finger across the screen.

“What?” Cyanide put the phone on speaker as he tried to sit up in his bed. His room was cold without his heavy blanket over him, which added to his cranky tone. 

“Lauri, what was I thinking?” Enrique’s voice was slightly above a whisper, with a small tremble in it.“I can’t make my own team. I can’t manage four other people. Have you seen me try to manage myself?” 

Cyanide sighed, he could only imagine the stress xPeke was going through. Rubbing his eyes, he thought of something to say that would help out the Spaniard. “Don’t be so negative. If you just clear your mind and take this one step at a time you can do this. Just stop over thinking it.” There was silence on the other side of the phone. “Trust me.”

“Lauri, I…” xPeke’s voice trembled even more, and it broke Cyanide’s heart hearing it. “I need help. I can’t do this on my own.”

Cyanide took his phone off speaker and brought it to his ear, “Okay, what do you need?” He would do anything at this point to steady his voice. “Players? Have you filled all the spots? Gaming house locations?” Truthfully, Cyanide knew nothing about getting these, but he would do whatever he could to help out. 

“I, I just really need to have you hear right now.” That broke Cyanide’s heart even more.

When they left Fnatic, they moved back to to live with their parents. They haven’t physically seen each other in months, and it made Cyanide worry. He knew when xPeke was stressed he didn’t take care of himself. There would be weeks when xPeke would not eat or sleep, and Cyanide would have to stay by his side making sure the poor boy didn’t pass out. He would spend his breaks taking xPeke to little diners and nights in the same room making sure he slept. 

“I want to be there for you,” Cyanide started, “but - ”

“Please Lauri, just a few days. Just to help me get started. I’ll pay for your flight, and you can stay with me and my mother. I know I’m asking a lot right now, but I don’t know who else to go to.”

Cyanide shuffled off his bed and took a look in his closet, “Don’t worry about it, I’ll catch the soonest flight out of here and let you know when I arrive so you can pick me up.” He grabbed a couple suitcases and threw them into an open area on his bed. 

“Thank you.” Enrique’s voice cracked over the phone. “Would you mind staying on the phone with me until you’re on the flight?“ 

With that Lauri put his phone back to speaker and threw it beside the suitcases. "Of course.”


End file.
